1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel optically active compound and a liquid crystal composition containing the same. More particularly it relates to a novel optically active carboxylic acid substituted-phenyl ester and a chiral, smectic liquid crystal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among liquid crystal display elements, those of twisted nematic (TN) type display mode have currently been most widely used, but they are inferior in response rate to emissive type display elements (e.g. electroluminescence, plasma display, etc.), and various improvements in this respect have been attempted, but it appears, nevertheless, that the possibility of notable improvement remains. Thus, various liquid crystal display devices based on a different principle from that of TN type display elements have been tried. Among these devices, there is a device of display mode utilizing ferroelectric liquid crystals (N. A. Clark et al, Applied Phys. lett., 36, 899 (1980)). This mode utilizes the chiral smectic C phase (hereinafter abbreviated to SC* phase), the chiral smectic H phase (hereinafter abbreviated to SH* phase) or the like of ferroelectric liquid crystals, and substances having such phases in the vicinity of room temperature have been desired as those suitable to this mode.
Mainly in order to develop liquid crystal substances suitable for use in such a display mode, the present inventors have extensively searched for various liquid crystal compounds and compounds similar thereto each having an optically active group, and as a result have found an optically active compound of the present invention.